


Leather Jacket Incident

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt tries to be more masculine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Jacket Incident

“Wirt,” his name fell from Beatrice’s lips followed by an aggravated groan, “Why are wearing that awful jacket?”  
The look on his face, mixture of sadness and regret, made her laughter die away until she was left frowning, “I just thought I’d be more manly, you know?”  
“B-But-”  
“Wirt? Hahaha,” Greg appears into the room and immediately bursts out laughing at the site of Wirt, “What are you wearing?”  
“Ugh. I-It’s dumb, I know, but, Beatrice, I was just trying-”  
She quickly pushes her finger up to his lips,“I know I make jokes a lot about you not being manly enough, but you don’t need to change. You’re… you’re pretty great the way you are.”  
He blushes, she quickly notices, and she pulls her finger away.  
“Thank you,” he whispers.  
“You’re welcome. Now can you please take this horrible jacket off?”


End file.
